Every Note Is For You
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: He was walking through the portal and the second he stepped out of it, he heard singing. Not any regular singing... But someone was singing... The song... Not good at summaries! Trust me, the story will probably be much better than the summary! RivenxMusa
1. MelodyChapter 1

**Hey guys! NEW STORY! :D I know it's been like... 2 months or something but I'm back! And since someone didn't like the idea, I will just be doing all the stories from the previous A/N. Thank you for those who voted :) BY the way... There was like one person... Haha! Thank you! Anyways... Number 7 from the list, Every Note Is For You. And yes... Before starting a new one I will be finishing this one! Yay, in like 5 months there will finally be a finished story in my list! I was screaming in my head... BACK ONTO TOPIC... Enjoy ENIFY! Haha ENIFY... Every Note Is For You :)**

**Riven's POV**

It's now spring break at Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and pixie land, Alfea.

I don't get why the guys at our school are so obsessed for these girls. I mean seriously. Only half our school has found our soul mates. In our dimension, everything is different.

Each boy gets a subject, that their soul mate doesn't know about. And if the boy finds the girl doing that subject, they find their soul mates. _Mushy._ I haven't found mine and to be honest, I'm kind of glad.

I'm even happier schools over for 2 weeks. I'll probably just hang at some planet like Melody or something. I was saying bye to the guys and went exploring. It's like this every spring break. Before I could step into the portal, Timmy ran up to me.

"Hey Riven, can I ask you a question?" He had this face as if he wasn't telling me something. "What aren't you telling me." I said with a straight face. "Half of Alfea wants to know." He said, sheepishly. "What do you want?" I ask. I look at my watch. 3:48.

"Timmy hurry up I have two minutes until this portal closes." I said, rushing him. "Okay, okay. Some girls want to know what your... Subject is." I look at him as if he's purple.

"Dude girls can't know my subject. Then they will do it just to be my soul mate. And I would rather find mine personally." He sighed. "I tried to tell them. Okay, see you in 2 weeks Riven." I smirked. "See you." I stepped through the portal and into Melody.

I put my bags down and looked around. "Melody, huh? Nice place... They could tone down on the musical notes a bit... But it kind of explains itself." I said to myself.

I walked to the dock and saw a girl sitting at the edge. I couldn't see what she looked like, because her back was facing me. From the back, it seemed like she was wearing a blue tube top with blue sleeves that weren't attached, jeans and blue shoes. Her hair was in pigtails, and it looked midnight blue. I didn't know what to do so I just hide behind one of the nearby bushes.

_Is it enough to love, is it enough to breathe?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die, somebody-_

The girl took out her phone and started talking. I could just barely hear what she was saying.

"Hey Rose... Of course I am... Yeah just come in half an hour okay? ... Yes... No I haven't... Rose if I was going to find my soulmate, I would have to do his assigned subject... I know you already did, but what I don't? ... Okay just come." Beep. The girl stood up and walked toward where I was hiding.

"I know your hiding there. I can see your hair..." She said. Sometimes my hair can be annoying...

I stood up slowly and cautiously. "Heh... Hello." I said. She looked more beautiful than I thought she would. She looked weirded out, and said something but I couldn't hear because I was in a trance of her beauty... No... You can't fall in love. _But what if she's your soulmate?_ She can't be. She hasn't done my assignment. _You're just impatient._ You're me! _Touche._

I was taken out of my trance when I saw her hand waving in front of my face. "Uh, yo? **(A/N I know... I'm trying!)** Are you there? I asked you a question." Oh... "Oh... What is it?" I asked.

She giggled and I smiled a bit. Her giggle was cute... _Didn't I just have a conversation with you?_ I rolled my eyes mentally and waited for her answer.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Riven. Riven Smith." I gave her a smile, that I haven't given anyone since freshman year.

"Nice to meet you Riven. I'm-"

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Who is this girl? o.O I know! It's the most obvious thing in the world... But if you don't know, she's... Nope! Not saying :) Update later today :) (2014- April- 06)**


	2. Who Are You Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Who Are You? Is now up! Enjoy my story!**

**? POV**

I looked at him, and I got to admit, he was cute. "So... What's your name?" No answer. He was just staring at me. Did I have something on my face or something? I lean back a bit, weirded out. After a couple of seconds I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Uh, yo? I asked you a question." I said. He looked embarrassed, and I could tell. He was blushing faintly. "Oh... What was the question?" I giggled, and he smiled. Wow, he's even cuter when he smiles. "What's your name?" I asked again. "Riven. Riven Smith." He smiled, and so did I. "Nice to meet you Riven. I'm-"

"MUSA! MUSA... I'M... H-HERE!" I heard a girl say. I turn to see Rose there, with her hands on her knees, panting. I smiled. I turned to Riven. "Riven this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Riven. He was hiding... In a bush..?" I turn to Riven who was looking anywhere but me and Rose. I looked at Rose, who looked at me. We smiled and got into a laughing fit.

"Fine. I was hiding in a bush." Riven said in a monotone voice. We laughed even more, and soon, so did Riven. When we stopped laughing, me and Rose were on the floor while Riven was just staring at us, stifling laughs.

Me and Rose stood up. "Call me Rose." She said. They shook hands. Riven turned to me and was about to say something, but I interrupted. "I'm Musa by the way... Which you probably already knew because of Rose here."

We turned to look at her and she smiled sheepishly and waved weakly. I giggled a bit and then turned to Riven. "Well me and Rose have to go register to a school. Bye Riven!" I said while slowly walking towards Rose. I turned away and we ran to my house.

I opened the door and called for my dad. "Dad! Are we going to Alfea now?" I asked. My dad popped his head from behind the corner. "Yes darling. Do you want to pack your stuff before we go?" He asked. I shook my head. "I will tomorrow. It's spring break and I want to hang out with Rosalie." I said. We call Rose by her full name in my house because of a tradition we have held on to for decades.

I don't understand it, but for my father's sake, I will do it. My dad laughed. "Okay. Let's go."

I summoned a portal and the three of us walked in. When we got to Alfea me and Rose gasped. "Whoa!" We said at the same time. We laughed and walked to the office.

While we were walking, a girl with red, flowing hair walked by and said, "Hey! I haven't seen you around. You must be one of the new kids! I'm Bloom." I smiled. It's nice to meet someone so nice when we first come. I saw my dad walk into the office while we were talking.

"Nice to meet you, Bloom! I'm Rosalie, and this is Musa. And please, call me Rose. Rosalie is too formal for me." Rose said. We shook hands and she seemed to remember something.

"Wait... Musa and Rose..." We nodded and she smiled. "Your my new room mates!" We all hugged and talked until my dad came out. "Okay Muse, you are now a student at Alfea!" I smiled. "And you too Rose!" We both smiled very big. "Oh! Dad, this is Bloom! Our new room mate!"

My dad shook hands with Bloom. "Nice to meet you. I am Mr. Song. (A/N I know, it's a bad last name.)"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Song! Your daughter and her friend seem like great room mates!" She turned to us. "Speaking of room mates, you should me your other room mate!" I gasped. "Other room mate? How big are these dorms?" I asked.

Bloom and Rose laughed, and I joined in. "They have a lot of room. Now let's go before she leaves!" She took our hands and dragged us down the hall. I looked behind me and yelled, "We'll be home in a bit!"

When we got to the room I was amazed. For a two room dorm, this is a very roomy dorm! "Wow! How many more surprises are here?" Rose asked. Bloom giggled. "Oh, Flora!" She called. A girl with long brown hair and medium toned skin walked in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flora Rosewood! Fairy of Nature!" I shook her hand. "I'm Musa Song, Fairy of Music, and this is Rosalie Vricella, Fairy of Illusions!" I said, trying to follow her.

"Oh I forgot. I'm Bloom Asher, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" She said proudly. I gasped. "YOUR THE LAST FAIRY OF DOMINO! It's so nice to meet a princess!" I said, totally forgetting something. Rose laughed.

"What?" I asked. "Um. You're a princess." She said. "Oh! I forgot!" I said in realisation. We all laughed and three girls walked in. "Hey Flora! Hey Bloom... Hey strangers!" The girl with long blonde hair said. "Hey Stell! Oh by the way, this is Musa and Rosalie, AKA, Rose." Bloom said. "Musa, Stella. Rose, Stella. Stella, Musa and Rose."

"Nice to meet you!" We all said in unision. "And those girls are Techna and Layla." I smiled.

"Wow, the girls here seem so nice!" I said to Rose. "Yeah." She said. "We are Flora and Bloom's new room mates." Rose said. They smiled. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Techna, as you already know. And I'm the Fairy of Technology." She said. They seem so nice! Way nicer than the girls in Melody. "And I'm Layla. Fairy of Tides." Stella stood up. "And last, but not least! I'm Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" She said proud of her powers.

"As much as we would like to chat, me and Muse have to go home to pack!" Rose said. She looked at me and I nodded. We jumped out the window, and we could hear the girls gasp. I yelled out from my dad's floating car. "WE'RE OKAY!"

I laughed and so did Rose.

When we got home, me and Rose packed and told my dad we would go back to Alfea to check things out.

When we got back to Alfea, I saw the girls talking to seven boys. When the girls saw us, the waved at us and gestured us to come to them. We walked over and waved at the boys. One boy still had his helmet on. "Musa, Rose, these are the Red Fountain boys." I looked over, and saw one looking down. He looked familiar. "The one with the helmet on is Kaleb. That's Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Helia and Riven." I looked at the one and noticed him. "Oh, hey Riven."

Rose said. He waved at us and smiled. Everyone's jaw dropped. "What?" I asked. "Riven NEVER smiles!" Timmy said. "Really? Because earlier he was smiling and laughing the whole time." Everyone's jaw practically popped off. "Riven?! Laughing? Smiling? Why haven't we seen that guy, Riven?" Helia said.

Me and Rose must look like confused idiots, because the Riven they're implying sounds rude, and the one we met earlier seemed like the nicest guy in the world! "Okay than." Rose said.

**This chapter sucks... I was just winging it! Haha. Chapter 3 might go up today too!**


	3. His Musical EntranceChapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up!**

**Shout out to 'Guest' for being the first to review! And if you were confused 'Guest', the first chapter was in Riven's POV and the second was in Musa's. Enjoy! :)**

**Stella's POV**

After everyone caught up, and got out of shock **(See Chapter 2, last few paragraphs)** we all hung out in a Magix cafe. Musa and Rose looked excited because of the musical theme.

"Hey there!" The announcer said. A handful of people responded with 'Hey!' or 'Hi!' while others clapped. "Who's ready for musical hour?" The announcer asked, with his voice booming through the whole building. We all responded by whooping or clapping. "Okay then! First off we're going to have a guest appearance by... Drumroll Please..." _THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ After a couple of seconds there was silence. "Clap your hands for, Rainne **(Rain)** Velecoto!" I gasped and turned to the girls and boys at our table. "_Ohmigosh_! We're going to hear _THE_ Rainne Velecoto!" I squealed, while everyone else clapped.

"GO RAINNE!" Someone shouted. "WHOO! WAIT TO GO RAINNE!" Another shouted. Lots of praise was being shouted, which quickly turned to cheering when started talking.

"This song is by someone..." She scanned the crowd and stopped at our table. "And that someone is here! Shine the light on table 9 please!" That second, a bright light shined over our table. Everyone was confused by now, but some caught on.

"Put your hands together for the most amazing singer/songerwriter I have ever heard, MUSA SONG!" The light was moved to Musa. Everyone but Rosalie gasped in shock. "Musa! You can sing? Let alone write songs? That's it. We're best friends!" I said/squealed. Musa and Rose laughed.  
"Thank you Muse! You're the best!" Rainne said. I squealed even louder. I mouthed sorry when everyone looked at me. Rainne begain to sing.

_"Ooh, aah, ooh, ohh,_

_Lonely mountains_

_And tragic spells,_

_Forbidden potions,_

_From haunted realms._

_Seas of stardust,_

_Light-years apart,_

_Fields of dragons,_

_That'll rip your heart._

_I faced them all,_

_And I survived,_

_To get right here,_

_As you arrived._

_And when I heard,_

_Your voice in song,_

_I knew that,_

_I finally belonged._

_Now I know we'll never part,_

_'Cause your magic lives inside my heart,_

_And we'll always be together,_

_'Cause your magic lives,_

_Inside my heart forever..._

_And ever."_

Rainne smiled and waved at our table. Musa waved back and the girls at our table squealed while the boys covered their ears. We all laughed.

"OKAY! Thank you Rainne! That was amazing! And nice job Musa!" We all smiled. "Okay now time for the karaoke competion! Any volunteers?" The announcer said. Everyone looked at Musa, Bloom, Flora, Techna, Layla and me. We all smiled and raised our hands.

"Six volunteers? Wow. Okay who wants to go first?" He asked. Riven, who was behind Musa, pushed her to stand up. "Musa Song!" His voice boomed again. We all cheered madly as our new friend walked up the stage, blushing a new shade of pink.

"Uhm... I guess I'll sing a song I've been working on..." She said into the microphone. We all cheered even louder.

_"I've tried to understand you_

_But you're still a mystery_

_Sometimes I feel you close_

_And sometimes we're miles away_

_I wish I knew the secret_

_To reach your heart 'cause lately_

_You've got me feeling so alone_

_One day you took me up_

_And the next day you will bring me down_

_Stop playing with my feelings_

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_Just put your arms around me_

_Why can't you say you love me_

_And I can't take this anymore_

_Or I won't have to let you go_

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Just say you're sorry it's to late_

_My life has just begun_

_I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

_You take my life for granted_

_I've been waiting for too long_

_For you to say these three words:_

_Baby, open up your heart_

_You'll see what I've been missing_

_Give me a reason to stay_

_Or I won't have to let you go.."_

When she finished our whole table stood up and cheered, along with everyone else in the building. She walked down and the announcer went back up on stage. "WOW! That was amazing! Next up is..." He looked down at us. "Stella Shine!" I blushed and walked up.

"Okay... I'll sing Undo It.

**-Insert Undo It (Carrie Underwood)-**

Everyone clapped, though not as much as everyone clapped for Musa, which makes 100% sense. One after another, the other four fairies sang.

**Flora - Say Something (Great Big World)**

**Techna - A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez)**

**Layla - We Are Never Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift)**

**Bloom - Fire (Autumn Hill... A/N: It was obvious Bloom would sing a song like this. :) )**

We all clapped like crazy. The announcer jumped back onto stage like a rabbit. Man did this guy have five cups of coffee or something? "Any more volunteers?" Total silence. "Okay then,"

He paused and looked at us. "Now we are going to see who wins with our Cheer-O-Meter!" He pointed to a board near the DJ with a noise leveler. "Okay who votes for MUSA SONG?" There was so much noise and cheer for her, no one heard him say "Okay, now who votes for STELLA SHINE?" When everyone stopped cheering, he asked again. "Who votes for STELLA SHINE?" A lot of people clapped. "FLORA ROSEWOOD EVERYBODY?" _CLAP CLAP CLAP!_ "TECHNA SUM!" Lot's of clapping. "LAYLA RAINE!" Clapping. "BLOOM ASHER!" More clapping.

"Okay thank you all! It will take five minutes to decide who wi-" _DING!_ Everyone looked at where the DJ was. The DJ looked shocked. "It seems... We have a tie!" The DJ yelled. Everyone gasped. All eyes were on us. "Between... BLOOM ASHER AND MUSA SONG!" He yelled. We all clapped when Musa and Bloom were called up to the stage. "

"Okay girls, this has now turned into a sing-off! You have ten minutes to decide a song." The announcer told the two. They looked at each other and smiled.

**Musa's POV**

We smiled at each other and whispered the song. We turned to the announcer. "We have chosen." Bloom said. "Wow, that was quick! Okay whisper me the song please!" We did as told, and he smiled.

"Nice choice!" He walked up to the DJ and told him to turn the song on.

Me and Bloom were whisper who sings what part and in five minutes we had it figured. "Okay turn it on!" I said.

As the beat started the girls realised what song it was and said "Ohh!" In a mischevious voice.

_**"MUSA:** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_**BLOOM:** I don't know what to do... Help me..._

_**MUSA:** I'm here alone, and memories are comin' into my mind_

_**BLOOM:** Of the story of me and you... Hmm..._

_**MUSA:** Your a charming prince, with you I had my first real kiss. I didn't know what to do, 'cause I had to face the truth, oh baby..._

_**BLOOM:**I had all your love and, why oh why did I let you go this way... Don't you know that baby you're the one, who always made me feel like I'm a queen..._

_**MUSA:** The one who's always been there for me, and that's why I will love you endlessly, oh oh ooh. Cause baby your the one, and though your everything that I've been dreamin' of,_

_**BLOOM:** I realise that I'm not what you need, you deserve much more than a girl life me, ooh. When I first met you, it was love at first sight, so sweet and true._

_**MUSA:** And my heart started beatin' fast (BLOOM: Beatin' Fast) For a love, that's come too fa-aast, I need you baby, to look into my eyes and hold me tight, just take me away from here..._

_**BLOOM:** I think I'm losin' my mind... Ooooh, I wish you all the best, why oh why did I let you go away, don't you know baby, that you're the one_

_**MUSA:** Who's aways made me feel like I'm a queen, The one who's always there for me... And that's why I will love you endlessly...**"**_

All of a sudden there was a huge bang from behind the stage. The music kept on playing but we stopped singing. Me and Bloom looked at each other, and nodded. We transformed into our winx form and flew backstage.

**Riven's POV**

When the girls went backstage, I felt a pain. What if she got hurt? No, she has Bloom with her. But what if- BOOM! Bloom flew out from behind the curtain and into the wall behind us. The curtain was now open and we could see a hooded man attacking Musa, and Musa was attack him, with the same force.

"MUSA!" Stella was about to run over to help her, but I stopped her. "She can handle herself... I hope." I whispered. I pointed to Bloom and Stella nodded. She ran over to Bloom and helped her up.

_BANG! BANG!_ I looked back to where Musa was and saw she was getting strangled by the man. I forgot about everyone else and ran over to help her. I took out my phantoblade and struck the mans arm.

He let go of Musa, screaming in pain. I looked over at Musa and kneeled beside her. She was gasping for air, and had recieved it after a few seconds. All of a sudden, I felt arms around my neck. I turned to see the man trying to strangle me. He threw me into the wall, like Bloom."RIVEN!" I heard Musa yell. I looked back to see Musa with fire in her eyes.

She started to punch the guy like crazy. _CRACK!_ I swear the guy's rib just broke. "WHOO! GO MUSA!" I turned to see everyone cheering for her. I did the same. "C'MON! GET HIM!" Was being thrown around a lot. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ Three more ribs. I cheered the loudest when Musa side kicked the guy in the face. When he fell to the ground his hood fell off.

I gasped. I could recognise him anywhere!

"Dad?"

Kaleb, Rose, Helia, Flora, Bloom, Sky, Techna, Timmy, Layla, Nabu and Musa gasped.

"Riven." He said.

**DUN DUN DUN! I know, not so much Riven and Musa in this chapter... But there will be next chapter! Kinda... Anyway... SO THE GUYS HIS DAD?! I thought of that while I was typing this... And when my dad walked in the room from work. Heheh... :) Review for what happens next chapter?**

**-Jade Kyrine**


	4. Sup'Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4... I never thought I would stick to this story... Anyways... Shout Out week!**

**Shout outs go to... -Drumroll-**

**Guest - Aw thanks! It says the POV whenever it changes... Sorry if it was confusing! D:**

**Limitless Imagination - Uhm... Is it confusing?**

**cybercorpsesnake - Thanks for the three reviews. Thanks for chapter 1, and 2. And the song Musa sang in chapter 3 was Heart Of Stone. It's in season 4. Sung by Elisa Rosselli!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! You have also notice the answers to questions. If you haven't... No offence but... You can't read. JUST KIDDING! I love you all :)... Don't push it.**

**Musa's POV**

WHAT?! The guy that tried to strangle me and Riven was his FATHER?! I angrily walked up to him and slapped his father across the face.

"You call yourself a father,and you try to strangle your own son?! What the hell?! Out of all the people I've met, this is plain sad! What kind of father would do that?!" I yelled.

"Musa don't-" Riven started, but I interrupted him. "No, Riven! This guy needs to be taught a lesson!" I turned back to him. "You mess with one of my friends you mess with me!"

I punched him in the gut, and kicked his legs. I did this repeatedly, until he yelled stop.

"What? Not strong enough... To fight a girl?" I said, out of breathe. He tried to stand up but he struggled. "No. And touch me again girl, you will be in trouble!" He threatened. I stepped back a little, and Riven took that as the chance to yell at him.

"Excuse me? Father you can't threaten a girl! You said that yourself! And what about mom, huh? You let her crawl away, with broken bones and bruises?! I never had a parent because of you! The first four years of my life were fine, until you came home, drunk! And do you remember what you did?" He yelled.

I saw his father flinch and to be honest, I feel bad for him. Not because of what he did, and he looks ashamed of, but because he's being yelled at by Riven. It seems harsh, but it needs to be done.

"Don't remember? Really?!" He yelled again. "YOU NEARLY MURDERED MOM!" His outburst scared me, and as well as everyone else.

Everyone let out a gasp, surprised of this news. "You what?" I said, from behind Riven. I lightly pushed Riven out of the way, and stood in front of the coward. "You heard him. I nearly murdered my wife." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I HEARD HIM, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!" I whisper/yelled. He rose a brow. "And why is that?" He asked

"Because no relationship should be so bad, it resolves to murder, or getting drunk! What are you? 15? You should be ashamed of yourself! And for Riven!" I pointed at him, still looking at the disgrace. "You ruined most of his life? No one can forgive you for that!" I yelled.

"Musa-" Riven started again. I just glared at him and stopped. I looked back to his supposed 'father'. "Four words. You. Should. Be. ASHAMED!" I said. I emphasized the last word, because it was true. I walked out, not wanting to be reminded, or to see someone's childhood get ruined.

**Rose/Rosalie's POV**

After Musa stormed out, everyone was confused. Before kicking his father in the face, I explained. "Her mother died when she was five. She hates seeing anyone else go through that pain." Everyone's face went from anger, towards Riven's father, to sorrow, for Musa.

"I should go get her." Riven said. I shook my head. "I have been her best friend since we were in diapers. I should." I was about to walk out of the room, but I heard Kaleb yell out.

"ROSE! WATCH OUT!" I turned on my heel sharply to see what was happening, and saw a _dagger_ shooting towards me. I froze, not being able to move. I saw a flash of blue and orange, before seeing what was in front of me.

Kaleb was on the floor with a dagger, in his stomach. I kneeled down immediatly. "KALEB!" I yelled. I turned to Riven's father. I could tell I had fire in my eyes, because even _RIVEN_ looked scared. "Why you little... I will get you for this." I turned to Flora. "Flo, bring Kaleb back to Alfea." I said.

"But-" She started. "NO! Get her back now. Riven and Stella, go get Musa. Everyone else go with Flo." I stated. No one denied, except for Flora, who looked worried. She sighed. "Be careful Rose." She said. "I'm not the one you should be worried about." I looked over to him and cracked my knuckles.

"Get ready to feel like your in hell." I said.

**"WINX ENCHANTIX!"** I yelled. I turned into my enchantix form **(1)**. I put my hands out **(Like Bloom and Stella did in S1E1 shooting that ogre thing)**. "ILLUSION DAGGER!" I yelled. His father was on the floor, his eyes white.  
Illusion Dagger makes the opponent have illusions in his mind, that scare the living flesh out of them.

When his eyes turned back to normal, he said, "That's all you got?" I smirked. "_Hell_ no."

"HYPNOTIC TRANCE!" I yelled, spinning my index finger, making a hypnotic circle appear over his head. In three seconds flat, the circle covered him whole, bringing him into a deep sleep.

I yawned. "Boring!" I looked at the nearly broken clock on the wall. It read 7:39 PM. I kneeled before him. "You'll be awake in 24 hours, bitch." I said. I wasn't usually one to swear, but mess with my friends **(Me: Or love life...)** and you will be in for it.

**Musa's POV**

After a few minutes, I could hear my name being called in the distance.  
"MUSA! MUSA!" I heard two familiar voices. I turned around, to see Riven and Stella running towards me, panting.

I stopped and crossed my arms, spreading my legs, as if I was dissapointed.

"Musa... Where... Were... You?" Stella asked, hands on her knees. "About five minutes away from the cafe. Are you guys really that lazy?" I asked.

Riven spoke up. "No... We ran all the... way across town... Looking for you... _GOD!_ I need to rest..." He said. I laughed. "Okay, okay, let's go back to Alfea." I did a spell transporting us to Alfea.

When we walked into my room, I saw the girls and the guys crowding around my bed. Except for Rose and Kaleb. My eyes widenned. "IS ROSE OKAY?!" I yelled from the door.

Everyone jumped, except for Riven and Stella. They turned to me, and just nodded. I thought for a bit. Then I knew who was lying down. "Oh my God, what the fuck happened to Kaleb..." I asked. But it came out more like a statement. Flora moved from where she was and looked down.

On the bed, I saw Kaleb, who had a bleeding wound, on my bed. "Oh my God... Where's Rose?!" I asked, half worried half mad. Whoever did this, is going to pay. Even though I had only met him that day, Kaleb was kind of like a little brother to me, and Rose loved him! He can't be gone.

"Rose... She... Stayed behind to fight Riven's dad..." Layla said. I gasped. I went from worried, to mad in a second. "That bitch... HE THREW THE KNIFE AT KALEB, DIDN'T HE?!" I yelled. They all hesitantly nodded.

"Hold these." I gave my high heels to Riven. "I can't use them where I'm going." I smirked before yelling out 'WINX ENCHANTIX!'. I pointed to all the girls. "Come with me, or face the consequences." I said. Everyone nodded, scared of the 'consequences'.

**AT THE CAFE/ROSE'S POV**

I was sitting down, at the last surviving table, drinking a strawberry banana smoothie. **(Favorite drink!)** I looked at the unconcious body. "22 more hours weirdo." I said to myself.

The doors busted open to reveal all the girls, in their enchantix. "ROSE ARE YOU OKAY?!" Asked Musa, very worried. "Sup' " Was all I said.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**  
**I love this ending... At the end, Rose would've been me. Just chilling and drinking a SB smoothie... Saying ' Sup' ' when everyone came in... :3 Thank you to the three who reviewed. The more reviews, the more chapters... okay.**

**(1) Her enchantix form is a one sleeve black and white striped shirt, that shows the stomach... Like all Winx clothing. She has a white skirt, and a black belt with a hypnotic circle on it. She also wears black leggings, and black and white high heels. Picture her wings as four hypnotic circles. Her hair becomes longer (I put it on DeviantART. Search up JadeKryineArts for what she looks like in general.) And more blue streaks are in her hair, which is down to below her.. breast line as you could say.**

**Review and Like/Follow! Please no negative reviews, I take this stuff pretty seriously and get either pissed or very sad for each negative review.**

**-Jade Kyrine**


	5. Characters

**Characters from... Every Note Is For You.**

**Starting with the main characters...**

**Musa Song:**

Musa is 14 years old, and she looks like Season 3 Musa. Her favorite color(s) are blue and red, and she is the Fairy of Music, from Melody. Her biggest fear is losing her friends and family.

**Riven Smith:**

Riven is 15 years old, and he looks like Season 5 Riven. His favorite color(s) are magenta and red, and he is from the Piros (Pie-Ross. Not the dragon realm.)realm. His biggest fear is being seen as a soft and mushy person.

**Rose Vricella (Vre-sella):**

Rose is 13 years old, the youngest in the group. She has a black and white stripped three quartered shirt, that shows off the stomach. And she has regular jeans, with black and white high heels. Her hair is dark brown, going to her shoulders and her bangs are light blue. Her favorite color(s) are black and white, and she is from the Sky Realm. (Original, I know.)She is the Fairy of Illusions. Her biggest fear is of bugs.

**Kaleb Beauli(Bu-lee):**

Kaleb is 14 years old, and he wears normal jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, a black jacket and black/white hightops. His favorite color(s) are orange and black, and he is from the Piros realm. His biggest fear is losing the ones he loves.

**Bloom Asher:**

Bloom is 15 years old, and looks like Season 4 Bloom. Her favorite color(s) is blue and dark red. She is the Fairy of the Dragon Fire. Her biggest fear is losing Sky.

**Sky Venture:**

Sky is 16 years old, and looks like Season 5 Sky. His favorite color is blue and his biggest fear is not being able to protect Bloom. Her biggest fear is not being smart anymore, and being referred as a 'girl without feelings'.

**Techna Colin:**

Techna is 15 years old, and looks like Season 6 Techna. Her favorite color is pink and gray. Her biggest fear is not being smart anymore, and being referred as a 'girl without feelings'.

**Timmy Young:**

Timmy is 15 years old, and looks like Season 4 Timmy. His favorite color(s) are orange and blue. His biggest fear is being called a 'squirt' and losing Techna.

**Flora Rosewood:**

Flora is 14, and looks like season 6 Flora. She is the Fairy of Nature. Her favorite color(s) are green and pink, and her biggest fear is the death of any vegetation, and losing Helia.

**Helia Strong:**

Helia is 15, and looks like Season 5 Helia. His favorite color(s) is green and white. His biggest fear is losing Flora, and not being able to help anybody.

**Layla Oceana:**

Layla is 16, and she looks like Season 5 Layla. She is the Fairy of Tides, and her favorite color(s) are blue and pink. Her biggest fear is become a proper, quiet girl.

**Nabu Liran (Leer-an):**

Nabu is 16, and he looks like Season 4 Nabu. He is still alive... and his favorite color(s) are purple and gold. His biggest fear is losing his magic abilities and Layla.

**Stella Sun:**

Stella is 15 and she looks like Season 3 Stella. She is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. Her favorite color is yellow, and her biggest fear is losing her parents, friends and Brandon.

**Brandon Glorin (Glore-in):**

Brandon is 16, and looks like Season 5 Brandon. His favorite color is green and yellow, and his biggest fear is losing Stella.

**That's all... I think. If I missed one, tell me and Chapter 6 will hopefully be up next week! Write to you then!**

**-Jade Kyrine**


	6. Surprising WakeChapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5! Answers to new reviews:**

**'Seriously': If you don't like how my story turns out, why do you read it?**

**Kay', Just to jog your memory:**

**Last Time... : While fighting Riven's dad (unknown name), Kaleb gets injured. Rose lashes out her anger on RD (Riven's Dad) and puts him in a deep sleep.**

**Now...**

**Musa's POV**

I stared at the body across the room, then to Rose, and back. I looked at Rose one more time, before speaking.

"What in Magix happened?" I asked. RD looked dead... And Rose looked happy slurping on her strawberry banana smoothie. Rose shrugged.

"I put him in a 24 hour sleep-" She glanced at the time. "22 more hours." She flashed us a quick smile, then put on a straight face.

"How's Kaleb? Where is he?" She asked, obviously concerened. "He's at Alfea with the boys. Before we came, we told them to bring him to Ofelia." I said.

She sighed a sigh of relief. Then she gasped, realizing something. "YOU LEFT HIM WITH THE BOYS?!" She screamed, before flying out of the building. We all laughed, at Rose's reaction.

"Young love." We all murmured. We looked at the counter. I walked up to the man, who looked scared out of his wits. "Six smoothies please. I'll have a strawberry." I turned to my new friends. "Girls?" I asked.

"Blueberry, please." Flora,

"Pineapple." Stella,

"Blueberry, Banana (Tastes better than I thought it would!)" Techna,

"Peach and Strawberries!" (I made this at home once... Yum!) Layla,

"Strawberries!" and Bloom.

"Th-that'll be 14.20$ p-please." The man said, still shocked from the scene that happened moments ago. I smiled at him. "No need to be scared, sir. And here." I gave him a 20 dollar bill.

He smiled back. He put the money in the register and looked up again. "6.08$."

**At Alfea/ Still Musa's POV**

After finishing our smoothies, we went back to Alfea. When we got there, Rose was at a nearby bench, silently sobbing. The girls were about to walk up to her, but I shook my head, blocking them with one arm. I walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"How's Kaleb?" I asked, softly. She shook her head and chocked out an answer. "He h-has a t-twenty percent c-chance of living...!" She sobbed into my shoulder and I hugged her.

"Shh.. Shh..." I started humming a song that surprisingly helped. After about five minutes, she stood up and wiped away any remaining tears. "Thanks Muse." She said, still a little sad. "No problem, Rose. Anything for a sister."

She smiled at me. And we both did our secret hand shake, which ended with both of our hands against each others. "Sister from another mister. Today, tomorrow and forever!" We both said. When we finished we both laughed and walked into Alfea, with the other girls.

When we got to the infirmiry, we gently knocked on the door, and opened it slightly. Inside were seven boys, all in different parts of the room, sleeping on chairs, except for Kaleb of course, who was on the bed.

We slowly walked to our guy friends/boyfriends and woke them up. But all Rose did was sit beside Kaleb and just watch him, not in a creepy way, but in a supporting way.

"_Riven_... Riven wake up." I said, as I shook the sleepy boy. When he woke up he looked at me as if he doesn't remember what happened. When he looked over to Kaleb, his face had realization all over it.

"_Oh._ It wasn't a dream." He said sadly. I looked at him supportingly and gave him a side hug.

"So... How_ did_ you and Kaleb meet?" He chuckled silently; everyone else watching, so they could hear the story.

"Easy. He's my little brother." He said; glancing over at Kaleb's still body. He looked down and looked like he was about to cry. "I was supposed to protect him. And look at him now."

I patted his back, like I did Rose's. "Hey. This isn't your fault." I said, trying to soothe him. He stared at me angrily. "It's my fathers fault! I could've saved him! I could've... done something." He said, his voice slowly fading every word.

I hugged Riven and he stiffened. Feeling that, I immediatly let go; the room in an awkward silence. "I'm still alive aren't I?" A voice said from behind me. I quickly whipped my head around to see who said it.

The first thing I see is a body, barely sitting up, and shocked faces.

**Done! It's really obvious who it is... But if it isn't for you, you have to wait until Chapter 6! Sorry, but this chapter is really short because, I'm doing the Characters, so you have a better understanding of them.**

**-Jade Kyrine**


	7. Two Surprises in One DayChapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy Easter! I hope you will love it! :) Chapter 6: Two Surprises in One Day**

**Riven's POV**

I saw a dark body behind Musa. Since all the curtains were closed, and the lights were off it was kind of hard to see. But everyone knew who the body was, dark or not. "Kaleb?" Musa asked.

The body just sat up a little bit and nodded. Stella went to the lamp beside Kaleb's bed and turned it on. The light revealed Kaleb's pale skin. His hair looked lighter than usual.

"You okay, bro?" I asked him. He smiled weakly. "Yeah." He said. Musa, being Musa, had heard the slight dryness in his voice and gave him some water. "Here." She said giving him the bottle, "You sound thirsty."

Kaleb chuckled a little bit and sipped the water. The second he put it down, Rose tackled him with a hug. He looked surprised a little bit, but then smiled and hugged. After what seemed like forever, they let go, with Rose looking like an actual rose. She was blushing like crazy! I tried to keep in a laugh while Rose tried to make it less awkward.

"Uh... I.. ah... Sorry. Just... um... happy your... alive?" She stuttered, trying to find the words. After an awkward silence, everyone, including Rose, started laughing. I haven't laughed for a while...

**Musa's POV**

When the laughing died down, Rose went up to hug me, we lost our balance, and landed on Riven. Rose got up before me, but I hit my head on the chair, so I got up slower.

When I got up me and Rose started laughing.

When we stopped laughing, I turned around to Riven, who was... a shade of red? "Sorry," I said, still laughing, "Next time-" I turned to Rose. "Rose will TELL me when she hugs me." I was still laughing, and it was hard to emphasize the word 'tell', but somehow I managed.

Riven chuckled, "It's okay." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. His smile is amazing... No, Musa you cannot be in love... Not after what happened. I frowned and turned away.

I turned to Rose, and told her that we had to go because of an 'emergency'.

I looked at everyone, except Riven. "Sorry, me and Rose have to go... See you tomorrow in classes." I said. Rose turned to Kaleb a little bit. "Get better, Kaleb." She said sincerely.

We waved goodbye and walked out of the room. The second we got out of Alfea grounds, I teleported us to Melody.

**IN MELODY**

**Rose's POV**

When we got to Melody, we ran to the castle. But when we got there, we both gasped. The castle was being attacked! "Musa," I said, still looking at the castle.

"We need to transform!" She nodded. "**WINX ENCHANTIX!**" We both yelled. We were covered in a ball of light.

When the light faded, me and Musa were in our Enchantix forms. We flew up to see what exactly was happening.

Musa saw her dad being hit by a monster. "DAD!" She yelled. She turned to me. "Can you face these guys?" I nodded. "When I'm done with that guy, I'll help you." She said. She flew to the Royal Wing, and to her father.

I flew down to the middle and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, you ugly monsters!" One started running at me, I put my hands out. "ILLUSION DAGGER!" It hit the monster, and it went flying into the wall. It soon disintagrated.

Another came at me, "HYPNOTIC TRANCE!" The monster soon fell to the ground and disappeared.

The five monsters around me, soon split into two, making 10 monsters in total. "I can deal." I said smirking. "HYPNO EXPLOSION!" A sphere of black and white started getting bigger, and when it touched the monster, even the slightest bit, they disappeared.

When the sphere faded, all the monsters were gone. I heard a scream. I turned my head to the Royal Wing. "MUSA!" I yelled, I flew to the direction the scream was coming from, as fast as I could.

**Musa's POV**

I got my dad to safety, but the monster wasn't after him at all. It was after me.

"SOUND WAVE ATTACK!" The monster flew back in pain, but when my spell stopped, he started raging at me again.

What do I do?! I thought. I flew up. "SOUND CAGE!" I yelled. The monster was covering it's ears. All of a sudden, he broke out of the cage and hit me with something in my stomach. I screamed as loud as I could.

All I could remember, was hearing my name. Before all I could see was darkness.

**ALFEA'S IMFIRMARY**

**Riven's POV**

An hour after Musa and Rose left, I started feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. "Argh!" I groaned.

Sky looked at me, "Dude are you okay?" I shook my head no, and clutched my stomach. I groaned again. I knew what this meant, but I didn't know who it was coming from.

"What's happening?" Kaleb asked. "His soul mate is hurt!" Timmy said, worried. Timmy turned to me. "Do you know who your soul mate is?" He asked. I shook my head no, again.

"Argh!" I yelled. All of a sudden, everything went white. I heard a familiar voice...

"Riven..." I looked around, and saw no one. "Who's there!?" I yelled. I heard the girl laughing a little bit. "You'll find out..." I recognized that voice... "Musa? Is that you?"

There was no answer, but after a few minutes she sounded worried and scared. "Please... Help me." The voice said. (LOL The Voice!) "Where are you?" I asked. "Melody..."

Everything went back to normal, and I was back in the imfirmary. "Melody!" I said. "What are you talking about?" Helia asked. "The pain... it's coming from Melody!" I yelled. I got up and ran to the door.

I knocked on the girls room and waited for them to open the door. When they did, I quickly explained and they teleported us to Melody.

**BACK IN MELODY**

**Still Riven's POV**

When we got to Melody, I turned to the girls.

"Do you know your way around here?" I asked. They nodded. All of a sudden, there was a really bright light, coming from... I tried to see... The castle! Everyone saw and started walking towards the castle.

When we got there, we heard screams, coming from two girls. I turned around, since I was in front of everybody. "Guys, there were two screams. And we know two girls who aren't with us."

The girls realized what I was saying and immediatly flew to the castle, and all the boys started running. When we were inside, everything looked... broken. Bloom gasped. "This is like what happened in Sparks!" She said.

"What if the ancestrial witches did this!" Flora asked. "Come on guys, we have to find Musa and Rose." I said. Musa... Please be okay...

We found out where the screams were coming from, to find Musa and Rose floating, in rings... Stella gasped. "THE TRIX!" She yelled. "How do you know?" Brandon asked.

"Girls, remember when I went on that 'date' with 'Brandon' and you found me like that?" The girls nodded. "And who put me there?" Stella asked. "The Trix." The girls said in unison.

"Figured it out?" A voice said. We looked around, to see no one, but Musa and Rose. "Who's there?" Layla asked. "Oh look, they haven't figured that part out yet. _Stupid_ pixies!" The voice cackled.

"TRIX!" We all yelled. "Finally." One of them said. They came out of hiding.

"What have you done to Melody?!" I asked. "What does it look like? We destroyed it." Darcy said. "Why?!" Sky asked. "Because. These two fairies have something we want." The girls managed to take off the cloths in their mouth.

"Don't listen to them!" Musa yelled. "What do you mean they have something? What is it?" Bloom asked, cautiously. "_They have half of our witch powers._" Icy said.

**DUN DUN DUNN! What did Icy mean by that? Will it mean that Rose and Musa are bad? Or was it a curse? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	8. Five WitchesChapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks... I have my Heritage Fair coming up and I'm stressed... But I finished it! Now back to the story...**

**Chapter 7: Five Witches**

**Musa's POV**

"_They have half of our witch powers._" Icy said. I started bursting into tears, while Rose shedded a single tear, trying to keep calm. "_Please... Don't l-listen to t-them!_" I managed to choke out.

"What do you mean Icy?" Flora said, in an unusual cold voice. All the girls got out of their transformations. "I mean... Musa and Rose are half witch and half fairy, are you dumb?" Icy retorted. Stella scoffed.

"For your information, we are smart! If we weren't, how did we beat you... _more than 20 times!_" Stella snapped back. "Well, it's now Five Witches against Five Pixies and Six Powerless dopes. (Kaleb is not here...)

Bloom growled the slightest bit, and they all transformed and flew at the Trix. But the Trix had a bubble surrounded them. Darcy turned around, and snapped her fingers. That was the last thing I remembered.

**Riven's POV**

When Darcy snapped her fingers, Musa and Rose turned into dark witches... "What have you done to them?!" Bloom asked, furious.

"We turned them, into their inner selves." Stormy said.

**I know this chapter is short! I'm so sorry... I promise next chapter will be way longer!**

**P.S. The ending is coming soon! Somehow I have to fit romance into 3 more chapters... Why? Because a new story, from a new series, I JUST got hooked to, is getting started. I know, I know. I have like four or five other unfinished stories. But bear with me please...**

**-JadeKyrine :)**


	9. True Love Chapter 8

**Hey guys! CHAPTER 8, True Love is here! WHOOP! Two more chapters! Eeek!**

**My next story is from a new series, can anyone guess?**

**Thanks for the support, enjoy!**

**Riven's POV**

I just stared at Musa. "Change her back." I stated, simply. Darcy scoffed. "Why should I?" She asked in a fake sweet voice. "Change," I paused, looked back at Musa, and back to Darcy. "Her back." I said again, more anxious this time.

"No way Rhino." Darcy said, pointing to my head. "Burn!" Stormy said, high fiving Darcy. "Oh please, I've heard better burns by a five year old." I snapped.

"EX-CUSE ME!" Darcy shreiked. "You heard me." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"A-hem!" Someone coughed. I turned to the girls to see them with their hands on their hips. "What is this? A diva fight? Man up and help us with Musa and Rose!" Bloom said.

"Yeah, since when did- UMPH!" Flora got shot from the side. I turned to see where it came from. Musa and Rose.

"STOP!" I yelled at the two 'witches'. They turned to me. "Why, scared?" Smirked Rose. "Yeah? Is wittle Wiven scared of us?" Musa said, with an evil voice. "Nope. Just saying, you should try destroying me." I stated as if it was obvious.

Musa put her hands on her hips and did a small pose. Even evil she looks beautiful... "And why should we listen to you?" She said, leaning forward a bit. "Because, I said so." I smirked, also leaning forward.

If one of us says another word, we would be nose to nose. "OH STOP WITH THE ROMANCE AND DESTROY HIM!" Icy yelled from behind, obviously irritated. I looked at the Trix for a couple of seconds, and then back to Musa. She had an evil smile on.

She ducked, and from behind her, Rose hit me with one of her confusion spells. I couldn't even see straight. When the spell wore off, I saw that everyone was occupied with each other, spells going back and forth.

I stood up cautiously and went to where Rose was, with her back facing me. I pushed her, she fell flat on her face. Pushing herself up with her hands, she turned around and looked at me with a glare.

"Why you little son of a-" She started. "Rose just cause' we're evil doesn't mean you have to witch all the time." Musa said. I shook my head, and looked at Musa. She was closer than I thought.

I squinted. I could see the shadows in her eyes. The normal bright purple colour that shined in her eyes was now a shadow-y dark purple. She was under a spell! I turned to the guys.

"THEIR UNDER A SPELL!" I yelled at them. They looked at the two girls. "How do you know?" Flora asked. "Look at their eyes, they have shadows in them..." I turned to the boys again. "Remember what we learned in special defense? If your opponent is spelled, their eyes have shadows in them." I said.

Bloom gasped. She whispered something to Stella, who started stiffling laughs. I glared. "What is so funny?" I asked. "A soul mate can break any spells. With a kiss." Bloom imformed me. I felt a pang of jealousy for Musa's soul mate.

"Well who do we get for them?!" I asked, furious. Everyone, even the Trix started laughing. Me, Rose and Musa were standing there like idiots, confused.

"OH MY GOD, THEY DON'T KNOW!" Layla said, covering her mouth. The laughing stopped, exept for the Trix, who were on the floor laughing. "Oh shut up." I said; the Trix glared at me, but stopped laughing.

"WHAT DON'T WE KNOW?!" Musa and Rose yelled. Flora sighed. "Sweetie, Riven is your soul mate-" She said to Musa, and both our jaws dropped. Evil or not, Musa could still hear whats happening.

"And Kaleb is Rose's soul mate." She said. Rose immediatly turned a dark shade of red. "KALEB IS NOT MY S.M.!" She yelled, still a bit of unsureness in her voice.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you already do his A.O.L.?" Rose had the most confused face I've ever seen. "A.O.L?" She asked. Flora giggled. "Assignment of Love." She said. "ARGH!" Stormy, Ice and Darcy said.

"Enough with all this mushy romance! MUSA AND ROSE DESTROY THEM!" Icy said. We all turned to Musa and Rose. They seemed unsure about what to do. After an awkward moment of silence, Bloom pushed me towards Musa.

We both fell, and accidently kissed. When we pulled away, I could see that her eyes were back to the light purple they always were. "Musa?" I asked, hopefully. "Hey." She said, as if nothing happened. I laughed. "What did I miss?" She asked, smirking.

"Nothing." I said. We got up, and saw Darcy, who was red. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL HIM, MUSA!" Musa scoffed. "You can't lose something you never had Darcy. Move on." She said, boldly.

Darcy crossed her arms, and teleported out of the room. Icy and Stormy looked at each other and growled in hate. "Fine. Only this time. We will get revenge!" Stormy declared, as they disappeared in a poof of dark purple and blue smoke.

"Guys, we need to get Rose to Kaleb fast, before she becomes a witch forever!" Musa said. We all nodded and teleported to Alfea, Musa staying behind to repair Melody.

**AT ALFEA**

**Evil Rose's POV**

They were taking me back to Alfea, and when we got there, we went to the infirmary for who knows why.

When we got there, they sat me beside the bed with a sleeping guy in it. "What do you want me to do? Kiss him awake, like Aurora? I'm not five years old, you know." I said. The guys laughed and pushed me a little. "Wake him up." Sky said. I raised a brow.

"And if I don't? Gonna cry?" I teased. I still really don't know why they want me here. "No. Just wake him up." Timmy said, demandingly. "Fine." I say reluctantly. I shook the guy, until he looked at me groggily. "Rose?"

I stare at him blankly. "What?" I say, harshly. His eyes widen a little, but go back to normal in a second. "Nothing, just why did you wake me up?" He asked.

"Those dudes told me to." I said, pointing to the guys. "Why?" He asked. "I don't know. I just told you." I retorted. He rolled his eyes, and layed down, with closed eyes. "The Trix or something spelled her, did they?" He asked.

"Yup." Riven said. "Why exactly did you make her wake me up?" He asked, eyes still closed. "You need to kiss her." Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Sky, and Nabu said in unison. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

My eyes were huge. "WHAT?!" We yelled. "You. Her. Kiss." Brandon said slowly. "We aren't two years old we heard you." I said. "Why do I have to kiss her?" Kaleb asked. "She's spelled! You said it yourself." Nabu said.

He turned to me. "Only because of the spell..." He muttered. When we kissed everything became dark. Oh no! The real Rose was coming back.

**Rose's POV**

When I felt my body coming back to me, I felt lips against mine. I pulled back immediatly to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Kaleb.

"What happened and how'd I get here?!" I asked panicing. "You were spelled. And your soul mate saved you." Nabu said. "What?" I turn to Kaleb. "How can I be your soul mate? I didn't do your Assignment of Love?" I asked.

"Yes you did..." He started slowly. "My A.O.L. was more different than others. I had to do something. And I did. I saved you." He said. I smiled.

"Kaleb?" I asked, looking at my lap. "Yes?" I looked at him, with a bright smile. "I love you." I said, before kissing him. He returned the favor, and we ended up making out, we would've kissed longer if it wasn't for the need of oxygen.

"Love you..." He smiled. "Too." I started laughing. He did too. Soon, we all were.

**Musa's POV**

As I repaired Melody, I kept on thinking about what happened. Riven's my soul mate?

**Tada! I told you it'd be longer! Two more chapters! EEK!**

**Guess my new story! :)**

**-JadeKyrine**


	10. Last Chapter I Love You

**Hey guys... I decided to end this story today. :( I know. But with all my studies, I can't continue, and it's gonna be short. I also have someone moving into my basement, so that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed Every Note is For You. Thanks for reading this. :)**

**Chapter 9. I Love You**

**Riven's POV**

I need to talk to Musa after what happened today. I'm so siked (That's how you spell it... Right?) to be Musa's SM.

I had asked one of the girls to teleport me to Melody, and when they did, I immediatly started running towards the castle. When I got there, it looked like it had before it got destroyed. I walked in and heard a song.

_"What have I done?_

_Wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under..._

_Just tryin' to help_

_Hurtin' everyone else,_

_Now I feel that the world is,_

_on my shoulders..._

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_and all that you touch tumbles down..._

_Cause' my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right... To get it right_

_Can I start again?_

_With my faith shaken_

_Cause' I can't go back and undo this._

_I just have to stay,_

_And face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and Wiser,_

_I'll get through this._

_What do you do when your good isn't good enough_

_and all that you touch tumbles down..._

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right._

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send up a wish, I'll send up a prayer_

_And then finally, someone will see..._

_How much I care..._

_All that you touch tumbles down._

_Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_Just wanna fix it somehow_

_Oh how many times will it take... x2_

_To get it right..._

_To get it right..."_

I clapped, and the singer jumped and looked at me.

"Oh Riven, didn't see you there."

I smirked. "Surprised that you didn't hear me, Musa. You should've been able to with your sonar hearing." She crossed her arms.

"Well." She said. "Ugh. You got me. What do you want Riven?" She said annoyed.

"You." She scoffed. "Yeah right." And rolled her eyes. "Well, Musa Ce (pronounced 'say') Song, I need to tell you something."

I walked towards her. "Even though I just met you about two months ago, I want to tell you, that I love you. And that was my A.O.L." Her eyes widened. "Ah, ah, ah. Not done. I also wanted to say, I feel complete with you. So," I got down on one knee. "Musa Ce Song, will you give me the honors and marry me?" She broke. She was crying full down now.

"Yes. Yes I will!" She jumped into my arms and we kissed. Though it's the most cliche thing I've ever seen or done, I loved it. "I love you." We said in unision.

**Ta-Da! FINALLY I HAVE A FINISHED STORY! YA! WHOO! Celebrate! Haha, thank you all for reading this to the end... I hope you can guess my surprise story! First chapter of 'It's You' (My Upcoming Story) will go up on May 3rd, 2014. I have a whole week to get that done! Should I do a sequel for this?**

**Again, thank you all. For the last time here, goodbye.**

**-JadeKyrine**

**P.S. That was Get It Right. I was listening to Glee while typing this.**


End file.
